Unbreakable?
by Steph-bolly
Summary: Gene get himself in trouble and needs Alexs help but as their frienship and trust is pushed to all new limits can they cope? Please rate and review.
1. Chapter 1

Unbreakable?

**This is set after series 3 with some slight changes. Keats still came and the truth was told however none of the team entered the Railway Arms. Alex and Gene are still not together and as the final scene did not happen they never kissed (Sad idea I know.)**

Chapter 1

"Let's go out for dinner sometime."

Those words played over in his min. What did she mean? They had dinner together almost every night. Did she mean like out as in a date? Did Alex Drake want to go on a date with him, Gene Hunt? They had been on 'dates' before, one just before the Prices died and then again not so long ago but they never ended how he wanted. However the last one could have ended perfectly if Ray hadn't walked in. Where could he take her, he needed somewhere perfect. Not Luigis, they go there all the time. There's a nice steak house not far away. They could go there.

As Gene planned his date with Alex he saw something slumped against the wall in the alleyway and a figure running away. His police instinct took over and before he knew it he was running down the alley after the figure. He lost him. Gene turned back to the man slumped against the wall. He was badly beaten with a black eye, a bust lip and was covered in blood from a cut on his head.

"What the 'ell' was all that about?"

"Dunno just jumped me as I was waiting 'ere"

"You gotta get that looked at" Gene said pointing to the deep cut on the mans head.

When they got back to the station where Gene had left the Quattro, he left Shaz to see to the man leaving him to explain what had happened to Alex.

"Right so what do we know about him?" Alex asked ready to write up their newest case to the whiteboard.

"Ermm… Nothing really"

"Ok we will; start simple. Name?" Alex by this point had a blank information section created on the whiteboard ready to be filled in.

"Dean Shepherdson, he's 21, worked in the post office on Skinner Street. He had left work last night and was planning to meet someone in the alley was and was jumped from behind." All of CID turned to find it was Shaz stood in the doorway to the kitchenette who was giving all the victims details. "And he's asking to use the phone Guv."

"And you found all this out how Granger?" Gen asked becoming slightly annoyed. She was still a newly promoted WDC after all.

"Ermm I just asked him Guv."

"Good work Shaz, he can use my phone." Alex butted in before Gene could retort. He was in a foul mood and she didn't want Shaz to bear the brunt of it all. She smiled; she knew Shaz would prove herself to be a good cop.

"Thanks Ma'am" Shaz beamed as she went back in the kitchenette to check on Dean.

Dean didn't look much better when he emerged to use Alex's phone. He had his cuts cleaned up but he was grey in colour apart from the bruises on his face which beginning to turn a nasty shade of purple. All of CID turned to watch him limo towards Alex's desk. As Dean reached the desk he suddenly collapsed in a heap on the floor. Alex rushed to his side to help.

"Guv we have to get him to a hospital. Dean can you hear me, we are going to get you to hospital."

Gene picked Dean up and carried him to the Quattro. Alex ran along behind and jumped in the passenger seat of the passenger seat next to Gene. Gene sped through the city skipping every red light, taking every short cut possible. They reached the hospital in record time and Alex left Gene to get Dean from the car as she ran to get help.

"I'm Afraid he's had a bang to the head so I think it's best if you didn't speak to him just yet" A doctor's said appearing form behind the curtain smiling. All the time the doctor looked directly at Alex and never once glancing at Gene.

_What's he got that i haven't got? He's tall, I'm tall. He's rich, I'm richish. He's good looking, well two out of three aint bad. He's listening to her, laughing at her jokes, making her smile and laugh._

"Fine we will be back tomorrow to speak to him, Come on Bolls." Gene had already turned and was heading for the door.

"I'm talking" Alex responded before realising that Gene wasn't listening and had already left. "I'm sorry about him. I better go."

Alex reached the Quattro to find Gene leaning up against the car smoking.

"What the hell was that?" She screamed storming towards the car.

"What was what?" Gene responded calmly, no emotion showing.

"That back there. Making me leave, you knew I was talking"

"Because Bollyknickers unlike you some of us have real work to do not just giggling like some demented school-girl at some nancy doctor. Now Mush." Gene threw his cigarette to the floor and unlocked the Quattro. "You getting in or not?"

Alex ignored Gene's question and stayed silent. A look of realisation crept over her face.

"You're jealous"

"What of that lanky twat in your dreams love." With that he got in the car, started the engine and waited. Alex smiled, she finally knew what she hoped was true, but he would never admit it. With that she got in the car.

"Luigis?" Alex said with a smile.

"Luigis." Gene pulled away and out in front of another car. Horns blared all around them.

"Gene you don't own the road you know."

"I should, they would be a lot safer place if I did."

Thanks for read next part should be up soon. Please let me know what you think.

Steph x x


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay this one is a little shorter than the last one but hey. Hope you like**.

Chapter 2

The next morning Alex walked into CID an hour late. She awoke with a splitting headache which may have been something to do with the 4 bottles of wine she shared with her DCI the night before. She snuck to her desk hoping not to be seen. She managed to make it to her desk before

"DRAKE! Get in here now."

Alex rose from her desk walked slowly to his office, wincing as Gene slammed the door behind her.

"So how's your head?" Gene asked with a smug look on his face. He knew how her head was, it was killing her, it was written all over her face.

"It's your fault anyway."

"How is it my fault?" Gene truly couldn't believe he was getting the blame for all this.

"I wanted to go to bed but you said, oh no let get another bottle it's only early." Gene couldn't help but laugh.

"So you think this is funny do you?" Alex said walking round his desk to him. "It's your fault I feel like this you selfish bastard." She said, playfully hitting his chest, leaving her hand linger a moment to long and looking deep into his eyes. Gene took her hand and held it to his chest and stared back at her.

"I didn't make you drink it you dozy mare." Gene said with a glint of a smile in his eyes. Alex was under a trance staring in his eyes for what felt like hours. There was a shouting from out in CID and the trance was broken. Alex looked away and pulled her hand from Gene' chest. Gene walked with purpose to the door and Alex followed quickly in step. Gene flung the door open and stormed out the office.

"What is going on out here?"

Two men rose from Ray's desk, one of them being Dean, who looked better than yesterday, the other was unknown to both Gene and Alex. It was this man who spoke first.

"I am Superintendent Richardson, the new super of Fenchurch East; I was on my way down here to introduce myself when I was stopped by this young man. He is here to report an Assault by a Police Officer." All through his speech he started at Gene.

"Yes we know... What assault by a police officer? Last night he said he was jumped from behind and didn't get chance to see who it was." Gene said outraged at what the new Super was implying, that one of his men, or Bolly had beat this man, but it would be Bolly, she could, she did have a mean left right hook on her. Anyway none of his men would do something like this.

The super turned to Dean and spoke directly to him. "Is the person who attacked you in this room?" Dean looked around nervously

"Yes" he said simply.

"And can you point to him?"The Super asked sympathetically as if talking to a young child. The whole of CID was silent waiting for a response. Dean raised his arm and pointed at his attacker.

"It was him. DCI Gene Hunt."

**Thanks for reading. Next one should be up soon I hope. If you like Read and Review please. **

**Steph x x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long just had a lot to deal with these last few weeks. **

Chapter 3

"DCI Hunt I feel we need to step into your office." Superintendent Richardson said heading for the door with Gene following silently.

By this point Dean had been led away by Viv and left the rest of CID dumbstruck. Alex moved to her desk knowing if she didn't sit down soon her legs would give way in shock.

_He wouldn't do something like that. He could but he wouldn't. Would he? No Alex don't be silly of course he wouldn't._

Raised voices could be heard from Gene's office then the door was opened and the new Super emerged.

"DCI Hunt has been suspended effective immediately pending an investigation. DI Drake you will be in charge until this is all over."

"What? But Gene... I.. eer... mean DCI Hunt wouldn't do something like that!" Alex stood from her desk in protest.

"DCI Hunt please collect you things you have one hour to leave or you will be escorted out." The Super replied coldly, ignoring Alex's protest before leaving CID and leaving Gene alone with his team.

"Guv?"

"Don't Chris; I don't have time for this now." Gene said as he turned back to his office slamming the door behind him.

Chris turned to Alex

"Ma'am what's going on?" Chris asked totally confused and bewildered by the event which has just taken place in CID.

"I don't know Chris but I'll sort it and it'll all be fine, don't panic" With that Alex turned and walked to Gene's office. She opened the door cautiously and stepped in, closing it behind her.

Alex entered the room to find Gene stood at the window looking out over his kingdom, watching the rain trickle down the glass. He had a cigarette in one hand and an open bottle of scotch in the other.

"Guv?" Alex said at almost a whisper that at first she wasn't even sure he had heard her until he turned to face her. She saw something in his face she hadn't seen in a long time, hurt and disappointment.

"Guv?" She said again, this time a little louder. "Guv, what happened?"

"You heard. I've been suspended and you're taking over." He responded with sorrow and self-pity heavy in his voice.

"Did you do it?" Alex asked plainly and to the point walking towards him.

"They say I did so what difference does it make. No-one seems to care whether I did or not."

"I care; I care whether you did it." Alex said quiet shocked at how he seemed to have given up. He had lost all his manc lion fight. He had truly been hurt by what had happened. "So did you?"

"Of course I didn't. I can't believe you had to ask."

"I'm sorry I just had to know for sure. If you didn't do it then you have nothing to fear and this will soon be sorted." Alex said trying to be positive. "Wont it?"

"I don't know. The Super says this is a new time for policing and these sorts of things will be taken seriously. He said he had to do this to prove to the public that all the trouble with Super Mac is over."

"So you're just going to give up? But you didn't do it."

"What else can I do?"

"Fight! We can fight and prove they were wrong."

"In case you have forgotten I have been suspended. I can't do anything."

"I can"

"NO!" he said forcefully. "I don't want you getting involved in all this."

"Gene please. I want to help you." Alex said walking towards him.

"I don't know about all this Alex."

"Luigis tonight?" Alex said with a smile know better than to continue on that subject.

"Yeh I could do with a drink."

"Well I might even get you one depending on how I feel."

"I better got going Bolls before they send someone to get me and you'll be wanting to move your stuff in here being the new DCI and all." He said going to his filling cabinet to get his other bottle of scotch.

"No of course I am not moving in here. This is your office and it will be here exactly as you leave it when you get back. When this is all sorted" She said walking towards his desk to try and make an attempt to organise all the papers that lay on his desk. "Well it may be a little tidier" She said with a grin.

"Cheeky mare." He grabbed his coat from the stand by the door and headed for the door. He took a deep breath, composed himself and walked out ready to face his team. He turned to find Alex stood by his side. This comforted him a little; she was with him all the way.

"Right." He bellowed as CID turned to face him. "As you already know I have been suspended and DI Drake is in charge. I want you to do as she says and give her the respect she deserves. I don't want any crap from any of you. Understand?"

"Yes Guv." Chorused through the room. Alex smiled at Gene standing there standing up for her like that. He truly respected her.

"Right now mush, you lot have got work to do." With that he left CID and Alex followed. She caught up to him at the steps leading out of the station. He turned at the sounds of her running towards him.

"Gene... thanks you... for that... back there."

"It's fine."

After a long and awkward pause Alex turned to walk back into the station.

"I better go Guv. See you in Luigis tonight?"

"Yeh"

With that Alex left for CID and Gene got in the Quattro watching her leave.

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. **

**Steph x **


	4. Chapter 4

**Only a short chapter this time. Will update soon. Next chapter is all written just need it typing. Enjoy.**

Chapter 4

That night Alex entered Luigis to find the rest of CID already there. They were all there laughing and smiling. Totally care free and almost oblivious to their Manc Lion at the bar. Alex walked straight to him.

"Luigis a bottle of your finest scotch and a bottle of red for me please."

"Si." Luigis got their drinks and left them alone.

"Alex I don't want your sympathy." Gene said. He hadn't looked at her but remained staring at his empty glass.

"It's not sympathy, it's a drink. But if you don't want it." With that she picked up the bottle of scotch and moved it to one side out of his way.

"I didn't quite say that." He looked up and she saw a glint of a smile in his eyes. She picked up the scotch and poured him a large glass. He looked like he needed it. They both drank their drinks in silence, side by side facing the Bar. After what felt like hours Alex turned to Gene.

"So are you going to tell me what happened or not?"

Gene didn't answer, just stayed facing forward.

"Gene you're going to have to tell me if I am going to help." She placed her hand on his, and with that he turned his head to face her.

"Not here. Not with them listening" He turned to his team to find them unaware of their conversation.

"My place it is then." Alex finished her drink in one, picked up the wine and scotch and headed for the door. At the bottom of the stairs she turned to see if Gene was following to find him right behind her. Her face was just centimetres from hers. There she saw his eyes flick from her eyes to her lips and back. He began to close the gap between them.

_This is it Alex. It's now or never._

Their lips were just about touching. Alex closed her eyes and waited.

**Ohhh how mean of me. You won't have to wait too long till the next chapter. Please review.**

**Steph. x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the long wait but had major technical problems. I have typed this up 3 times and in the end have had to resort to college computers. Enjoy anyway.**

Chapter 5

Gene moved his head suddenly.

"Come on Bolls get moving we ain't got all night." His voice was gruff and low.

Alex's eyes snapped open to find him gone; she turned to see him heading up the stairs and followed to find him leaning against the wall at her door. As Alex opened the door she felt her arm brush against his. She shivered at its touch.

"Drink?" Alex called into the living room.

"No thanks"

Alex entered the Living room to find him not slouched on the sofa like he usually was but stood by the window. Alex stood in the doorway and watched him.

_What are you thinking? Please let me help you._

"Gene you can sit down you know."

He didn't move he stayed staring out the window. Alex walked towards him. Just as she reached him she noticed it was starting to rain.

"Typical, it's like something out of a film, you stood there like that." Alex said, she hadn't meant to say it out loud and hoped he hadn't heard.

"What?"

_Dam_

"Ermm nothing just saying it's raining, that's all."

"So it is."

"Gene" Alex said outing her hand on his shoulder. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Not much to tell Bolls. I found him beaten, they said I did it but I didn't. End of."

"Gene please, I need every detail. Me and you left work together. I went to Luigis for lunch and where did you go next?"

"I left you and went for a walk. I headed towards the river, didn't really know where I was going just walking and thinking until I got to Fleet Street, looked down the alley and saw summit slumped against the wall and a figure running off. So I ran after him but he got away. So I went back to Dean brought him back to the station and you know the rest." Gene walked towards the sofa and slumped down still facing Alex. She followed sitting with her legs under her and facing Gene.

"What did he look like this figure?"

"Didn't really see him. He was tall, skinny, dark hair. I don't see how this is helping it's only his word against mine. What can we do?"

"We can fight. What has happened to you? You're the Manc Lion. Tough as anything, nothing will stand in his way." Alex could feel how wound up she was getting.

_Breathe Alex. You can think this over alone tonight._

"Ok, one last question." She took a deep breath and composed herself. She lent in slightly. "What were you think about? When you went for your walk."

She could see she had made him uncomfortable. He was shifting in his seat, rubbing his hands in a rapid attempt to form an answer.

"Ermm nothing much. "

"It must have been something, you missed lunch for it."

"No it as nothing Bolls honest, nothing to worry your pretty little head about. I best be off. Got a full day of doing nothing to do tomorrow." With that he got up to leave. Alex grabbed his hand to stop him leaving. It sure worked. They both looked down at their adjoined hands and Alex pulled away as if their contact burnt.

"Don't go" She said at almost a whisper.

"Have to Bolls, it's getting late, anyways have to let you get your beauty sleep." _Not that you need it_.

"Ok" Alex got up and followed Gene to let him out. Once he had gone Alex fell on the sofa thinking over what Gene had said. He had said he had found Dean like that so that it what had happened. They had already been down the road of her not trusting him and it s not somewhere she wanted to go again. She just had to prove he was innocent.

**Hope you enjoy. Please read and review. **

**Steph x x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yey I managed to get two chapters up in one week. Well hope you enjoy it. **

Chapter 6

Alex entered CID expecting to find Gene sat in his office as usual feet on his desk smoking. But he wasn't. His office was empty and dark. She took off her coat and placed it at her desk, made a drink and waited for the rest of CID to join them. Once they were all there she quietened them down.

"Right as you may know DCI Hunt has been suspended and I am taking over. I don't like this any more than you do but there is nothing we can do. So as there is nothing going on it will give you time to catch up with the stacks of paper work lying about AND if you are lucky I may let you go early." She left them to it and head to Genes office closely followed by Ray Chris and Shaz.

"Ma'am can we talk to you?" Chris said rather nervously.

"Look what's happening with the Guv and everything?" Ray rather bluntly asked.

Alex sat on the desk facing the three of them.

"I really wish I knew. We are not dealing with the case so there is nothing much we can do but wait."

"I told you she wouldn't help, she's the only one benefiting, she was always after his job and now she's got it. Wouldn't surprise me if she set him up in the first place." Ray snapped before storming out of the office closely followed by Chris shouting after him.

"I'm sorry Ma'am." With that Shaz leaves also, shutting the door behind her leaving Alex alone. Alex gets up and notices the filing cabinet was open; she goes over and looks inside. She notices there is one of Gene's shirts inside. She lifts it to her face self-consciously and breaths in his scent. She stays like this for what seems like hours. The shrill ring of the telephone cuts through the silence of the room.

"Hello DCI Hunts phone, DI Drake speaking." She said in her usual chirpy way. Momentarily she forgot what had happened and it was just another time she was left answering his phone.

"Don't you mean Acting DCI Drake?" It was Superintendent Richardson. Then reality set back in.

"Yes Sir what can I help you with? We are very busy here." She couldn't bear to speak to him. He was the person taking her Gene away from her. Hold on 'her' Gene. Since when was he 'hers.' She didn't want him to be hers. Did she? Her thoughts were broken when she realised the Super was talking and she hadn't hear a word of it.

"So have you seen him?"

"Seen who?"

"DCI Hunt. I phoned him to tell him a witness has come forward supporting Deans Allegation. He wasn't in so I left a message at home earlier, however I still can't get hold of him and I was wondering if you had seen him." He almost made out he cared about Gene.

"No I haven't seen him since yesterday Sir. Sorry I must go." With that she hung up the phone and fell into the chair behind her. _How, how was there a witness? He said he did nothing. Had he lied? No, no he hadn't. That's it _

Alex strode through CID grabbing her coat from her coat from her desk on the way, pausing at the doors before turning to Ray.

"Ray"

No answer.

"DI Carling"

Still no answer. Alex picked up a piece of paper from by the door, crumpled it into a ball and threw it at him.

"What?" Ray shouted with a jump.

"DI Carling I am off out. I shouldn't be too long." With that she turned to leave.

"Chris I'm in charge now. Go get me something to eat."

Alex was just through the doors when she heard this.

"Ray I want some work done when I get back."

And then she left. She got in one of CID's cars she using whilst Gene and the Quattro was not there and drove hoping she could remember the way to genes house from the once she had dropped him off. Finally she found her way there and noticed the Quattro was not there. She got out anyway hoping he was in and had left the Quattro somewhere last night. After 5 minutes of knocking at the door she came to the conclusion that he was not in and got back in the car. _Where would he go? Luigis? No I would have seen the car. Where? The river. That's where he went last time. _Alex started the car, heading towards the river frantically looking for Gene or the Quattro. Finally she reached the river and spotted the Quattro parked by the side of the road. She parked up behind it and noticed Gene was not in the car. She got out and looked about. Nothing. Great where the hell can he be? Then Alex noticed something, blowing in the wind further down the river. As she walked closer she saw it was a coat blowing in the wind, and a figure leaning against the wall looking over the river. Closer still and she noticed his shaggy blonde hair. It was her Gene. _Again with the 'her'. Alex you don't want him. He is just a good friend nothing more._ The closer she got she found herself running. He didn't even notice her until she was stood next to him shouting.

"Where the hell have you been? I have been looking everywhere. I thought something had happened to you. Do you know how scared I was?"

By this point she was hitting his arms, tears falling freely down her face. Gene turned catching her wrists and pulling her into a tight embrace. Her tears kept coming as she sobbed into his chest, while. Gene held her close stroking her back and whispering soothing words to comfort her. Finally her sobbing settled and she pulled back. Gene cupped her face, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"I was so worried about you."

"I'm sorry Bolls," he whispered, his hands still cupping her face.

"The Super phoned explaining what had happened and when I couldn't find you I didn't know where you were or what you were thinking. I … err thought you … you had done something… stupid." Alex's voice changed to a whisper but Gene still heard. She looked down at the floor and Gene let go of her face.

"Bolls you aint getting rid of me that easily. I got the supers message after getting out the shower and I just needed to think. I come out here to breathe sometimes."

"Gene, whatever it is your holding on to you have to let it go cos it's just going keep on eating you up in here." Alex said bringing her hand to rest on his chest looking so deep into his eyes he felt she could see into his soul.

"Alex I don't want you getting involved in my case."

"But Gene"

"No Alex I don't. It's not going to end pretty so I don't want you dragged down with me. You can do great things for the team and the rest of the force. I'm not having you ruin your career for a washed up over the hill, nicotine stained DCI like me. I know I'm not in charge any more but please promise me."

"Gene please you're so much more than that. I want to help you please let me. We need you, the team need you, I need you."

"Alex you and I both know that now there's a witness I have no chance. And Bollykecks you have always told me you don't need my help."

Alex took her hand from his chest and looked out over the river, trying to hide her blushing at what she had just admitted.

"Yeh well what would I do with my day if I wasn't filling your head with all that Psychology you love so much."

"Come on Bolls you better get back, better make sure there is still a team left to need me."

With that they both turned and headed back to the cars. Gene left Alex by her car and headed to the Quattro, but Alex stopped him.

"It'll all be ok you know."

"Yeh thanks"

Alex got in the car and waited, waiting for gene to leave. It wasn't that she didn't trust him just she was worried about him. She saw him take a swig from his hipflask then drove off. She followed and headed back to the station.

**Did anyone spot the little dialog copying from series 3? **

**Please read and review, they really do give me the drive to carry on writting this. **

**Steph x x **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

That night Alex sat on the floor with notes of Genes case all around her. That day she happened to find the case notes 'lying' around and it just 'fell' open. Well that's what she told the investigating officer who found her.

So the witness claims the he was walking down past Fleet Street and heard a noise looked down the alley way to find someone matching Gene's description kicking the Victim in the stomach that was huddled on the floor.

Alex got out her notebook and wrote down Gene's version of events. She was so lost in a world of note making and cross referencing that she missed the first knocking at the door. But it continued. She quickly gathered her papers and placed them in a draw in the kitchen and went to the door. She opened it to find a slightly drunk Gene propped against the door frame a bottle of wine in hand. Alex said nothing just stepped aside and let him pass. Alex followed him to the living room but de-toured to the kitchen to get two glasses. When she entered the living room she he had placed the bottle on the coffee table and was staring at a piece of paper. Alex soon realised that it was from the notes she had been making and must have dropped it in her rush to put them away. The thing is she didn't know which sheet it was.

"Gene I can explain."

"Forget it Alex." Gene dropped the paper and left the flat. Alex picked it up to establish the damage it had caused.

_Witness- Daniel Fishburn_

_Walking down Fleet Street was man attacking Victim._

_Description- 6ft, blonde shaggy hair, stocky build, long black coat. GENE?_

_Gene wearing- black suit, white shirt, navy tie, long black coat._

_GENE?_

_Dam he thinks I don't believe him, but I do._

Alex ran from the flat pleased to find him lent against the Quattro smoking.

"Gene please I'm sorry." Gene threw his cigarette t the floor and opened the door to the Quattro to get in. Alex blocked the door to stop him.

"No, I'm sorry you have to believe that I trust you, I can't lose you again."

"I saw your notes Alex, you think you can twist me round you little finger. You call and I come running well forget it. You don't trust me and that's fine just don't bother ling to me cos I can't take it anymore. Least now we don't have to work together so this will be much easier." Gene went to open the door again and Alex stepped aside. "You don't trust me, don't try and kid yourself otherwise." He called before closing the door and driving off leaving Alex alone.

"Nooooo!" Alex screamed to the empty street. She crouched to her knees in the middle of the road. "I trust you." She sobbed. "I really do trust you, just let me help." Alex stayed like this and sobbed until there were no tears left to cry. Whilst she was crying she hadn't notice it had started to rain but she didn't care. Finally when she was wet through she stood up and headed back to her flat. She sat on the edge of the bath waiting for it to run. Once it had she removed her clothes and stepped into the bath letting the water wash over her and wash away her troubles but it didn't, her mind kept turning, thoughts going round and round in her head. She kept going over what Gene had said to her. She had to prove she trusted him and tonight's events made her more determined to do so.

**The next chapter could be a while as I am having a plan change. But I hope to get it done before london next week. **

**Steph x x **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi sorry this took so long but I have had loads of mocks to revise for. Thank you to the people who have reviewed and stuck with the story. It means so much to me. Please keep the reviews coming. Enjoy.**

Chapter 8

Alex left the next day for CID hoping for another quiet day. She had a plan of how to help Gene. She arrived to find CID playing football around the office with Shaz at her desk typing away blissfully ignoring the rest of CID. Alex walked to her desk dodging the football and its many players to find a white envelope laid upon it. She picked it upand inspected it furthur. Her name was written clearly on the front.

"Shaz who left this here?"

"Dont know Ma'am, was here before we got in." Shaz said looking up from her desk.

"Ok thanks." Alex carefully opened the evelope and took the folded piece of paper from insideand unfolded it. It was hand writen and she recognised it but couldnt place where she had seen it.

_Alex,_

_ He tells you he didnt do it but it looks like he did, an aqusation and now a witness. He is trying to fool you Alex he did it once and he will do it again. He is been taken down and he will drag you down with him. He has poisened them but your one of the best of them Alex. Dont trust him._

"Your one of the best of them." She repeated the line over and over again. She remebered someone saying that to her but she didnt know when.

"Ma'am? Ma'am?" Alex turned to the voice. It was Shaz. "You ok? You seemed to be off in a world of your own."

"Yeh im fine thanks." With that she folded the paper, slipped it in her pocket and headed to Shaz. "Have any cases come in yet?"

"Err no not yet."

"Ok Shaz I'm off out, radio me if you need anything."

"Ok Ma'am"

Alex turned and left CID once again. Ray spotted her leaving and called a time out on the game.

"Where's she off?" He shouted across to Shaz.

"Dunno she never said, just she was off out and to radio if we need her." Shaz never once looked up from her typing to talk to him. She didn't quite have the same respect for Ray as she did for Alex and it wasn't just due to Alex's promotion as Acting DCI.

"She is up to something, I can feel it." Ray commenced the game of CID football once again, clearly not too concerned of his senior officers activities.

Alex reached the car, pulled a piece of paper from her back pocket and checked the address. She planned to pay a little visit to Dean Shepherdson. She pulled away at a rapid speed dealing with the twists and turns of London's streets in a way Gene would be impressed with. Finally she pulled up by a run down block of flats, windows were boarded up, junk was scattered everywhere and the gardens were over run. She checked it was the right address.

_Flat 65, Bolam House, Heavenly Street. Yeh right place._

Alex checked her hair, reapplied her makeup and opened her top button showing just enough cleavage. She knew it was wrong but it was the only way to get the information she needed and she was willing to drop her feminist principles if it meant saving Gene. She got out of the car and straightened out her outfit. She had spent ages picking out her outfit to her the perfect balance of professionalism and sexiness. Finally she had decided on a tight black pencil skirt which rested just above her knee matched with a simple white sating blouse, red belt and stilettos. Alex locked the car and headed to the flat.

Eventually she found Deans flat and knocked sharply at the door. After a few moments the door opened slightly, just enough for Alex to see Dean looking out at her.

"Dean Shepherdson, my name is DI Alex Drake but you can call me Alex. I am here to ask you a few questions about your attack the other day." Alex said sweetly with a smile showing her warrant card.

"I have already answered all the questions." Dean said clearly scared of something.

"I know I just want to go over a few details with you. Can I come in?"

Dean reluctantly opened the door a little wider to let her pass. She followed him into a small cramped living room. It was shabbily decorated which seemed to match the rest of the flat. Alex watched as he sat down on the far end of the sofa. Usually she would have opted for the armchair opposite but this time she chooses the sofa near Dean not too close to look suspicious.

"Dean can you go over the events of the moment leading up to your attack?

"I told the other police officer. I was waiting in the alley and your DCI attacked me."

"Can you describe your attacker for me?"

"He was your DCI you know what he looks like." Dean was clearly agitated, shifting and fidgeting never once looking at Alex. He looked like a child, up close she could see he looked much younger than 21.

"Dean." Alex said resting a hand on his leg. His eyes shot up to meet Alex. "Dean is that really what happened?"

"Yes…err...Yes it is." Dean stammered, not used to the physical contact. He looked down at Alex's hand still ion his leg.

"You can tell me Dean, anything you need to tell me you can. You can trust me. I will protect you." He looked so scared, like a fightened lost boy. She wanted to help him but most of all prove Gene was innocent

"Dean is what you told me the truth? Dean tell me the truth"

"I am"

"No your not I know your not. I study psychology for a living Dean. I study liars and I know your lying. And believe me you life wont be worth living if you don't tell me the truth." Alex had totally snapped. She needed the truth. Once she had shouted she saw tears build in the Deans eyes. Suddenly the guilt she used to feel when she used to shout at Molly came flooding back.

"DCI Hunt did not attack me, I don't know who did. They got me from behind." A guilty look washed over his face, tears roled down his cheeks.

"Why did you tell the police it was Gene, I mean DCI Hunt?" She had calmed down and regained her composure even though inside she was ecstatic, Gene truly was innocent. He hadn't lied to her.

"I had to. They told me too."

"Who Dean who was it?" Growing anxious, she was so close to the truth.

"I don't know, I don't know who it was they just told me I better unless I wanted my attack to happen again and if I wanted my mum to be safe." Alex looked at Dean to see tears falling freely from his eyes. Alex moved closer putting her arm around him. He cuddled into her. It brought back memories of her sat like this with Molly after the many times Pete had cancelled his visit for one reason or another.

"Shhh it's alright." Alex whispered as she heard Deans crying subside. "Its ok Dean I will help you."

"Am I not in trouble? I accused a police officer."

"No you not in trouble, not now, don't worry I will fix it." Dean looked up and broke free of Alex's embrace to return to his place on the sofa.

"Thank you for helping me. Alex"

"Its fine, now we all know the truth it can all be sorted. Now I must go I will let myself out."

Alex got back in the car and headed home planning to write up everything she had been told. Alex entered her flat, hung her coat over a chair, slipped out of her shoes and dropped her bag. She padded bare foot through the kitchen, poured herself a glass of water when she noticed a white envelope pinned to the fridge. She knew it wasn't there when she had left, she hated the clutter. Molly was never allowed to pin pictures to the fridge as a child. The envelope was plain white with her name clearly upon it. She unpinned it from the fridge.

"Hello?" she called. No Response. She was alone. She carefully opened the envelope and removed its content; like before it was a folded piece of paper which she unfolded. It was the same writing as before.

_Alex,_

_ So he has got one person to lie for him. Well he always did have a way with his fists. But you believe him don't you? Because he is the 'Almighty Guv'. But I promise you this. I will bring him down whether you are with me or not. I want to help you Alex. I don't want you to end up like him. You must do what you were sent here to do. You must get me Gene Hunt. We can do this together. You can take his place, you were made for his job, we both know it. We know you are better than him, you said it yourself he is a dinosaur, time is moving on. Now are you with me or against me?_

"Against you. I would never be with you!" Alex threw the paper to the floor. She went to the cupboard and grabbed the bottle of vodka she had hidden. She unscrewed the top and downed a mouthful. This situation was too desperate for the use of a glass. Alex looked towards the kitchen table and saw a photo she had only just recently put there; it was the team at the last Christmas party. There was Ray, Chris and Shaz with her and Gene in the middle with his arm around her. It was only of the only times she had seen him with a genuine smile on his face.

He couldn't have done this.

It broke her heart to think he could have. She began to sob and once she started she couldn't stop. She sank to the floor, pulled her legs to her chest, curled up and sobbed.

**Ok I have most of the next chapter written and typed then that will be the last on until after my exams are done in June. Then I will be fully dedicated to this. **

Steph xx


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the long delay. After the break from this for my exams took a while to get back into it and had a lot to deal with since exams finishing. Anyway if you haven't already please re-read Chapter 8 as I have slightly changed the ending of it. It doesn't affect the story much but may make this chapter clearer. **

Chapter 9

Alex didn't know how long she had stayed curled up on the floor crying for but she was stopped by a sharp knocking at the door. She decided it was best to ignore it but it wouldn't stop.

"Open up. Police"

She stayed curled up. She knew who it was but she had no energy to move and was into much of a state for him to see her.

"Bolls I know your there."

The banging stopped and she could hear his footsteps going back down to Luigis. She let out a sigh she didn't realise she had been holding and began to cry again. She was once again alone but her crying was loud enough she didn't hear the footsteps returning, the key turning in the lock or the figure entering the kitchen. He saw her curled against the counter with a half empty bottle in her hand. He could hear no noise but could see she was crying form her shaking body. He knelt in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Alex."

She looked up to find Gene crouched in front of her.

"Gene how did you know?"

"Know what?" Gene said rather confused.

"I needed you. You told me that you went where you were needed and I needed you and you came." Alex rambled.

"Oh… I just came to see if you wanted to go for a drink but it looks like you have already started." Alex couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't feel like Luigis. Can we just stay here?" she asked pointing to the open bottle.

"Well actually I have something to tell you and the team but I can tell them later."

"What? What is it?" Alex became nervous, the look on his face showed it wasn't something good.

"Well." Gene took a sharp breath. "I have been offered a transfer. In Scotland. They said after everything that has happened, it would be best and you can take over here." Gene paused and waited for her response but it never came. He looked up to find a crying Alex curled back in a ball. "Alex."

"But you can't go. I need you. I can't lose you." She sobbed. "I love you." She mumbled into her arm so he couldn't quite hear her. He didn't push her on what she had said. He wrapped his arms around her and shifted to sit next to her. She snuggled into his chest and cried, just as she had held Dean earlier that day.

"It's ok. I'm not going anywhere. You won't lose me." He whispered rubbing the small of her back. As he was doing this his hand brushed against the letter she received in CID. He pulled it from her pocket and unfolded it. Alex snapped her head up to see him reading the letter.

"Gene please no. It's not what you think"

"Where did you get this from?" He said shrugging her off and standing up.

"Gene it doesn't matter." She said standing up with him.

"Yes it does Alex." He snapped walking away from her. He couldn't even bring himself to look at her. He felt himself kick something. He looked down to see another piece of paper. He picked it up and read it.

"You were playing me for a fool. Making out you care whilst all this time you were planning ways of bringing me down." He shouted.

"No you have to believe I'm on your side. I'm trying to prove you are innocent. I'm not with him. I don't even know who sent it. They left it at CID then another here. I found it when I got in from Deans."

"Then why didn't you tell me? You hid it from me. How am I meant to believe you if you lie to me?"

"Please believe me I was going to tell you when I knew who they were from. I didn't wan to worry you. I needed to find who they were and fix it. I can't keep getting you to fix it." Tears began to roll down her cheeks once more. Gene stepped towards her and cupped her face, wiping the tears from her face.

"Shhhh its ok. I'm sorry. I just thought the worst. You can get me to fix it. That's what I am here for. To help."

"I am trying to help you Gene. I need you back. It's not the same without you. I miss you"

"Knew you would." Gene said with a smug grin on his face

"Course I miss you. Got no-one else to argue with and wind up otherwise have I?"

"Come on, let's get a drink." Gene took his hands from her face and the moment was gone. He headed for the door expecting her to follow. "Come on."

Alex looked down at herself. She was still in her work clothes. Her hair was everywhere from being curled in a ball and her makeup was probably all down her face from crying. She couldn't go out like that.

"Two minutes. I just need to change. You go down. I will meet you there." She turned and went into her bedroom. She grabbed her tight jeans and red satin blouse. She tamed her hair and removed and reapplied her makeup. She left her bedroom to find Gene sat at her kitchen table staring into space waiting.

"I thought you were going downstairs."

"I am woman, give me a break. If you are going to nag me all night I am going to leave you here and have a drink by myself." Gene said quickly getting up and heading for the door. Alex following quickly in step.

**Thanks. Hope I am not too long on the next chapter but away next week so if it is not up before I should get a bit written on the journeys there and back. Please review. They mean a lot to me and I do pay attention and try to fix and criticism given. **

**Steph xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Im back and I am sooo sorry about how long I have taken. I had a lot on with results and going off to uni, and I started to get a bit lost writting it and couldnt seem to get back into the plot, but when moving I did find my original plan of the story so it helped me alot. Anyway I will shut up now and let you read this. You have waited a long enough time. Enjoy.**

Chapter 10

Gene and Alex sat at their usual table both cradling a glass with an empty bottle next to them. They both sat in silence. No need for words, they were both thinking of one another, the other never to know.

"So what did you got to Dean's house for?" Gene said breaking this silence.

"What?" Alex said looking up from her glass.

"You said upstairs you found the letter when you got back from Deans. So what did you go for?"

"I went to speak to him about the attack."

"And?"

"And he told me the truth. About how you didn't attack him."

"Great now this charade is over I can finally get back to work. Bored out of me mind at home." Gene stood up and headed to the bar to get in another round of drinks.

"Wait Gene." Alex reached out and grabbed his arm. Gene stopped dead. "It's not that simple."

"And why not madam fruitcake? He says he lied that I didn't do it and I come back to work and sort out the team."

"Well he has to go to the Super and explain about dropping the charges and make it look kosher and that you haven't scared him into it. Also we need to find out who the letters are from and who blackmailed Dean into lying.

"You always have to complicate things." Gene huffed back into his chair. "Luigis a beer."

"Anyway who said you need to sort the team out? They are fine without you. I am capable of running a team you know. Only female DI in the Met remember. "

"Of course they need sorting Bolls. They are my team and you aint me. And there is a reason why you are the only female DI in the Met is because most women are shit at police work." _Most shit you said most. Now it looks like you are complimenting her work. She now thinks you think she is a great detective. Well you do, but that is not the point. She can't think you do. Please don't notice please don't notice._

"Most are shit? So that means I'm not then if I made DI then does it?"_Got him there_.

"Well you aint bad. For a woman." _Recovered well Genie Boy_.

Alex knew in his twisted bizarre way this him complimenting her detective skill but he was too stubborn to admit it and she knew better than to argue so the pair settled into silence. Not an awkward 'what do I say' silence but a comfortable 'happy to just sit' silence.

Alex knew she had to go and plan what her next step was to be in proving Genes innocence, but she didn't want leave. She was more than happy to just sit and be with Gene. If she were to sit and have one more drink then she could make her excuses and go and think of what she is too do next.

"Stop!"

Alex snaps her head up to look at Gene. "What?"

"Just stop thinking. I can hear you from here."

"Oh I was thinking I was going to head up. After everything that has happened I'm just exhausted."

"Oh...ok. Well I'll walk you up if you like."

"Yeh I'd like that."

They both finished their drinks and left, ignoring the wolf whistles and calling from the rest of the team. None of them would ever know the truth about their relationship and neither Alex nor Gene would ever be able to explain it.

Alex reached her door and pulled out her keys, as she unlocked the door she turned to Gene.

"Thanks for tonight and walking me up. You fancy another drink... I have a bottle in the fridge if you like?"

"No thanks, I best go... let you get some rest. You look tired... Err not in a bad way or anything... just..."

Alex reached up and placed her fingers to his lips to silence him. It sure work

"Gene its fine, I understand' Alex moved her hand to cup his face and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. 'Good night Gene'

Alex left Gene standing alone on the landing wondering what had happened. He leant against Alex's door in deep though. _She kissed me. What did it mean? Well it was only on the cheek as a thank you so it didn't mean anything, she was just being nice. God I need a drink._

And Gene went back down to Luigis unaware that he was leaving Alex in the same position he was in on the other side of the door. She too wondering what had just happened. Yes she kissed him but she hadn't expected it to be like that. When she kissed him she thought it would just be good nights kiss nothing more. A thank you for him opening up and letting her help, but once she pulled away and shut the door behind her and she was alone she could feel it. Deep in her stomach. It felt like her insides were doing loops and her lips tingled from his touch. She wanted to do it again, she had to, to make dam sure this wasn't happening because this felt very much like her had feelings for him and she knew she couldn't, he was her Boss. Could she possibly love a misogynistic, aggressive, sexist, sexy, caring...? _Wooh Alex we are meant to be insulting him not complimenting him. Oh God I can't love him! _

Alex walked through the kitchen spotting the letters they had left on the kitchen table. She walked over and picked them up. Now, not being so shocked, she re read the letters, but not for the words themselves but at the handwriting. She had seen it before the same block print, complete capitals. She knew she recognised it but where? Where had she seen it? And that's when it hit her. She walked through into her bedroom, opened her wardrobe and pulled out a box. She saw the thing she wanted lying on top. She turned it over.

_Oh God how am I going to explain this to Gene_

**Hope you enjoy. Please review. I really appreachiate them. I hope you dont have to wait to long till I get the next bit up. **

**Steph x**


End file.
